


now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come

by misskraken



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskraken/pseuds/misskraken
Summary: Sequel to you’re in my arms and all the world is calm~Just a few hours after M’Baku declared his love for T’Challa, T’Challa was called in by the Avengers for a mission. Now, he’s coming home.





	now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come

T’Challa steps out of the shower, allowing the vents on either side of the walls to dry his body. The hovercraft’s bathroom is tiny, but after the events of the past week, he welcomes the quietness of the small space. For the first time since the Avengers called for his assistance with their latest mission, he feels as if he can hear himself think.

Okoye glances at T’Challa out of the corner of her eyes when he walks out into the living area of the ship.

“I can pilot the ship, if you wish to rest,” he tells her.

“You are kind to offer,” she says with a smile, “but we are only an hour or so away from the palace. And besides, I enjoy flying amongst the stars.”

T’Challa nods and stands next to her, gazing out at the night sky. The moon is full, a fat pearl against the velvet darkness of the sky. He remembered the way it looked the last night he slept in his own bed in Wakanda. T’Challa’s hand finds its way to the heavy wooden ring that hangs from a leather cord around his neck. 

The ring that M’Baku gave him before he left.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Okoye says softly.

T’Challa half-smiles. Even with her eyes trained straight ahead, Okoye can read him like a book.

“I’ve missed him, is all,” he answers.

~

It was just T’Challa’s luck that Stark called for assistance on a mission not six hours after M’Baku first told T’Challa that he loved him.

“Do they not have a god in their little band that they could call?” M’Baku grumbles from the foot of T’Challa’s bed as T’Challa set about packing. “A green monster the size of a house?”

“Oh, come now,” T’Challa says. “You know they’re helpless without my charm and good looks.”

“Not to mention your awe-inspiring humility,” M’Baku says, causing T’Challa to laugh.

When T’Challa meets M’Baku’s eyes, however, the sadness in them pricks at his heart.

“I wish I had told you sooner,” M’Baku says quietly. “All the time I spent in silence because I was afraid of how you would respond...”

“Don’t,” T’Challa says, crossing the room to stand between M’Baku’s legs. He swings a knee onto the bed and settles himself into M’Baku’s lap. M’Baku wraps his arms around T’Challa and strokes his back.

“It will only be two weeks,” T’Challa says. “The situation is nothing we cannot handle.”

“You risk your life nonetheless,” M’Baku says, running the pad of his thumb along the claws of T’Challa’s necklace. “Am I not allowed to be worried for your safety?”

“Worried?” T’Challa asks, an incredulous smile on his face. “A year ago you tried and failed to kill me, and now you are wringing your hands over my wellbeing like some harried auntie?”

“All Jabari must engage their beloved in hand-to-hand combat before they begin courting,” M’Baku says dryly, flicking T’Challa’s shoulder. “It is a time-honored tradition.”

T’Challa laughs and throws his arms around M’Baku’s shoulders.

“Then worry all you like,” he says. “But nothing this mission holds will be strong enough to keep me from your arms.”

M’Baku kisses the center of T’Challa’s chest and looks up at him with so much love in his eyes that T’Challa feels as if his heart might give out.

“Then take this,” M’Baku says, sliding a heavy wooden ring off his forefinger, “for luck.” 

T’Challa lets M’Baku put the ring on his finger. It is made of Jabari heartwood, which grows stronger than granite under the care of their shamans. M’Baku took T’Challa to see the grove the last time he visited the mountains. It is much too big for his slim hands, but T’Challa will find a way to keep it with him.

“Thank you,” T’Challa says softly.

M’Baku lifts a hand to the back of T’Challa’s neck and pulls him close. They kiss each other slowly, mouths opening against each other like flowers opening to the sun, and T’Challa’s heart aches as if there were already an ocean between them.

~

Okoye and T’Challa arrive at the palace shortly before midnight. Ramonda is visiting diplomats in the River Tribe, so only Ayo and Shuri greet them by the landing pad.

“My king, General Okoye,” Ayo says, saluting them. “Welcome home.”

T’Challa and Okoye salute her in kind, and Shuri beams as she throws her arms around T’Challa.

“How were the Avengers?” Shuri asks.

“Awful,” T’Challa says with an affectionate smile. “All they do is argue. It is a miracle they manage to get anything done at all.”

“Well,” Shuri says, a twinkle in her eyes. “If you’re too tired from dealing with them, I can always send M’Baku home for the night and tell him to come back tomorrow.”

T’Challa’s heart lodges in his throat, and Shuri laughs at his expression.

“He’s here?” T’Challa says.

“He arrived a few hours ago,” Shuri says. She rolls her eyes in the long-suffering fashion of a grandmother who has been babysitting unruly children all day. “It was terrible, T’Challa. He was in my lab complementing my work, actually being pleasant!” She spits the the last word out incredulously. “It’s ridiculous. I wish he would go back to insulting me directly. Then at least I would have an excuse to fight him.”

“Where is he now?” T’Challa asks almost breathlessly.

“I sent him to the guest quarters to rest,” Ayo says with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Thank you,” T’Challa says. He salutes Okoye and hugs Shuri one last time before walking briskly to the palace doors. 

As soon as he is out of sight, he breaks into a run.

~

After what seems like an eternity, he reaches the doors of the guest room. He knocks twice, his heart pounding. There is a brief shuffling noise on the other side, and then it opens.

M’Baku stands before him, and he is so beautiful that T’Challa has to force himself to breathe.

“I see you are not dead,” M’Baku says evenly.

T’Challa has not even opened his mouth to respond when M’Baku grabs him by the front of his tunic and crushes their mouths together, his arms coiling around T’Challa’s waist in a viselike grip. 

M’Baku kicks the door closed and falls back against it, still kissing him, and T’Challa feels as if his heart might burst from joy. He is safe, he is home, and he is wrapped in the arms of the man he loves.

They pull apart for air, and M’Baku is breathing as if he has run a great distance in a matter of seconds. T’Challa takes in the beauty of his face: the generous curve of his lips, his keen eyes, the sharp lines of his beard.

“Why, M’Baku,” T’Challa says, “if this is the greeting I get after missions, I ought to go help the Avengers more often.”

“Try it,” M’Baku says. “Next time I’m coming with you.”

“Is that so?”

“Laugh all you want, little king,” M’Baku says, his hands drifting to T’Challa’s hips. “But do not forget that I’ve saved your life twice. Thrice, if you count me yielding to you during the challenge.”

T’Challa laughs.

“Fair enough,” he says. He reaches down and hikes the hem of M’Baku’s leather skirt up his thighs.

“Now why don’t you take this off,” T’Challa says, “and show me what I’ve missed?”

They hurriedly undress, tossing their clothes carelessly to the floor. When they are finally, blessedly naked, T’Challa cannot help the way his mouth waters at the sight of M’Baku’s body. He is built like an ocean, vast and lush and beautiful. He presses M’Baku against the door and kisses the black tattoos running the length of his chest. 

“Look at you,” T’Challa whispers reverently against the feverish heat of M’Baku’s skin. “I am the luckiest man alive.”

M’Baku sighs as T’Challa kisses down his chest and onto his stomach. T’Challa could spend hours worshipping every single part of M’Baku’s body, but somehow it is his belly that drives him truly wild. It is surprisingly soft, especially in contrast with his muscular arms and shoulders. T’Challa loves the way it gives beneath the press of his lips, loves resting his head on it at night as he listens to the sweet sound of M’Baku’s breathing. T’Challa’s kisses become open-mouthed and biting, and he circles M’Baku’s navel with his tongue as he takes hold of his heavy member.

“T’Challa,” M’Baku breathes, his head falling back against the door as he closes his eyes.

T’Challa takes M’Baku into his mouth, circling the head with his tongue before swallowing as much of him as he can. He pays careful attention to the underside of M’Baku’s length, massaging the vein with the tip of his tongue and twisting his fist around the base. M’Baku’s hand rests heavily on the back of T’Challa’s head. T’Challa reaches down and begins to stroke himself.

T’Challa has just begun to take M’Baku to the back of his throat when suddenly M’Baku reaches down and hauls him to his feet. He pulls T’Challa in for a wet, filthy kiss, and T’Challa’s knees nearly give out at the feeling of M’Baku’s erection pressed against his belly.

“I want you inside of me,” T’Challa gasps when M’Baku kisses the exposed column of his throat. “Please, M’Baku-“

M’Baku growls and scoops T’Challa into his arms, hands kneading his ass as he crosses the room and drops him onto the bed. M’Baku walks back to his belt, all but forgotten on the floor, and retrieves a small vial of oil. His cock bumps against his thigh as he faces T’Challa, and T’Challa feels a thrill run through him at the knowledge that it will soon be buried between his thighs.

M’Baku strokes himself as he approaches the bed, a wild light in his eyes.

“Turn over,” he says. “Your Majesty.”

~

T’Challa had never truly believed the story Shuri had told him about the Jabari fisherman pulling him from the river, but he could never say exactly why. 

The first time T’Challa slept with M’Baku, he had not been able to speak afterwards. All he could do was lie there, gasping in the throws of his climax, staring at M’Baku as if he were the sun.

It was you, he wanted to say. Of course it was you.

~

M’Baku fucks T’Challa like he’s starving for it, his hips pounding a frantic rhythm against T’Challa’s ass. He’s pressed flush against his back, the swell of his chest filling in the arch. T’Challa nearly screams as M’Baku strikes his prostate, and he claws helplessly at the mattress.

“So good,” M’Baku gasps, his breath hot against T’Challa’s ear. “Hanuman, you feel so good underneath.”

“Please,” T’Challa whispers, rutting feebly against the sheets, the pleasure so great that it is almost blinding. He feels M’Baku pulsating in his stomach, and it’s too much and not nearly enough at the same time. “I’m almost-“

“Come for me, then,” M’Baku says, increasing the speed of his thrusts, hitting the perfect spot each time. “Let me fill you.”

T’Challa’s ecstatic cry fills the room as he comes, spilling onto the sheets beneath him, and M’Baku fucks him through it all.

“I love you, T’Challa,” M’Baku whispers fiercely. “I love you with everything I am.”

~

They lie together afterwards, so tangled up in each other that they cannot tell where one ends and the other begins. M’Baku kisses T’Challa, slow and searching, and his hands find the ring on its cord. He grins as if noticing it for the first time.

“My good luck charm,” T’Challa says. In the course of their lovemaking, the ring’s cord has become tangled in the claws of T’Challa’s panther necklace. Vibranium and Jabari heartwood. The heavy mantle he bears and the one who helps him bear it. 

“You may keep it, if you wish,” M’Baku says.

“Are you certain?” T’Challa asks.

M’Baku laughs and rolls on top of T’Challa, kissing him until T’Challa is smiling against his lips.

“Silly Panther,” M’Baku says. “I have many rings, but I have only one of you.”


End file.
